Collisons with life
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: He had internal bleeding and died that's when I guess you couls say I stopped believing in God but then their was always Inuyasha I DID NOT I repeat DID NOT write this, my sister did, I just found it lying around and changed the names and a few situation
1. Chapter 1

Weekend are always heck tack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor this storyline I DID NOT WRITE THIS

Why I have added an extra to the disclaimer this time is because these chapters will be exempts from a story my sister supposedly wrote.

I hate Sundays. Sunday is the day that people go to church with their families. It's kind of silent quiet in a sense. It's not absolute silence, but it seems not as busy as other days. It's like when you get up in the morning and you can sense it.

In the morning my mom she wakes up early and takes a shower. She always yells at me to get dressed and come to church with her. She always argues with me that church is important. I remember when my dad used to get up earlier then mom does now. He would always wear a suit and it had to be perfect. He didn't believe in setting his things out the night before, no he always liked his suits to be freshly pressed when he wore them.

I always picked out his tie it didn't matter if it matched or not, my dad would still wear it anyway. That was the special thing I guess you could say that was what me dad and me had. I was his little girl and no one could take that away. But last year that all changed when my dad had been in a head on collision (car wrack) When he got to the hospital my dad had lived but had not survived the night. He had internal bleeding and bled to death.

That's when I guess you could say I stopped believing in God. God had failed me. He wasn't supposed to do that. So I stopped believing. Since that day fate had taken a new course for my life.

My mom I guess as she says to our family she is 'giving me the best home she can.' Well bringing home every guy she meets in the hopes that he will marry her and become a "father figure" to me. So it's not exactly the best home.

"Kagome are you finally going to come to your senses and come to church with me?"

"You wish I would. I don't know how you can even act religious knowing what you do!"

I snapped at her. As always my mom is getting that flushed look on her face. I stood there in annoyance as I watched her face fill up like a pitcher of kool-aid. But like always she was armed and ready with a 'comeback'.

"Don't you judge me little girl!"

My mom comes right towards me and smacks me right in my face. Immediately I reacted back.

"Why are you always hitting me Mama!?"

I shouted feeling the burn left from my Mama's hand. I continued none the less.

"You always get mad cause I'm telling the truth!"

My Mama stood back, and crossed her arms and huffed out,

"Fine! Do what you want! I don't care."

For a moment I stood there shocked.

"Go on I know your just gonna go run off with **that boy** anyway."

I didn't say nothing just turned my head and walked out the room.

"Whatever."

Was what I left her with. I guess Mama would definitely be the person to **never** understand that a boy and a girl could just be friends, without their being something going on.

Sure Inuyasha was a pretty good looking guy. He was tall and dark. Dark haired ruffled up at the top of his head. He was one of those people who had a perfect tan all year. Something that I truly envied about him. Unlike me with my light skin. It did turn a good color in the summer but would fade just as soon as it came.

It was because of this that I was often mistaken to be Asian instead of Mexican. I mean all it really took was for my name to be called and you could say that I had a pretty average **Japanese** name. I mean come on who the hell would name their **Mexican **kid Kagome? My mom was the one who I got the Japanese from, I don't hate her for it, I just think my name's weird.

I remember always year after year, the teacher would call out "Kagome Garcia" depending on my mood I would say present. But if I was really unenthusiastic I would just say "Here" or raise my hand.

I hear a door, a car door close loud enough to hear but not loud enough for a slam. I watch as my Mother pulls out of the driveway in her green Mustang. It was a gift for her birthday from my father. My mother had always wanted a sports car but never wanted to buy one when she was younger because of reasons I will never understand.

I'll just say that money was not the problem. I can see her face some what through the winder and her expression looks hurt. Now I feel bad for talking back. Even though she slapped me she only did it to get my attention because I wouldn't have listened to her otherwise. I realize that she does the best that she can and that she is only human. Maybe next week I will go to church with my Mother……..

A/N: So what did you think? Any similarities between my sister's writing and mine? No I never did copy off her work when I wrote my own stories, it's just they say no matter how different sometimes siblings will do shared hobbies which in this case is writing in the same way. I had to edit it a little of course to fit the Inu/Kag story line but other then that it's almost purely hers (except it was a little difficult to decipher where paragraphs and quotations ended and such)


	2. Nervous days

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or really this plot.

Through an email I told her I found this story and I didn't say anything else about it and she quoted:

"Yeah its retarded lol"

"Kagome hurry up we got to get going or we're gonna be late!"

One of the things that absolutely makes me go psycho is the first day of school. You would think that after 8 years of this I would be used to it by now. Well I guess that I never did and probably never will. But I mean this is high school not junior high. I wish Inuyasha would stop yelling at me to get downstairs. As he would put it I was 'acting like a girl'.

How else was I supposed to act? I wasn't exactly a Tom-Boy. So I had to look perfect. You never knew who or meaning what cute guy might have decided to transfer to our school. I finally made my way downstairs. As always words never failed Inuyasha. In otherwords he is probably going to comment on my clothes.

"So what's with the preppy outfit? I didn't know that we were supposed to dress up."

Inuyasha said smugly as he looked my outfit up and down. God he was such a boy!

"Oh shut up! I happen to think I look cute!

Inuyasha quickly held his arms up in his 'defense'.

"I didn't say you don't look cute, I just said your outfit was preppy."

I glared at him quickly thinking of a wise crack. Luck was on my side.

"Oh yeah and I'll bet Tommy Hilfiger is just knocking down your door!"

I could tell Inuyasha was chocking down a fit of laughter when he heard me say this. But then I felt a bit embarrassed cause considering the fact that **I did** have on a dress that made me look like I had just stepped out of a Brittney Spears video. I thought it was a good choice but considering my circumstances as of now made me think a little different.

Inuyasha didn't look half bad himself come to think of it, he **never** looked bad. Him and his Fubu jersey and jeans. Then as always his gold chain.

One thing Inuyasha never did was mix his brands. Recently looking at him has made me feel funny. All I know is that he is my best friend and that I don't want to lose that just because I might like him more then a friend.

"The bus I think is here and we are going to miss if we don't get out there right now Kegs!"

Inuyasha shouted from me from down the street. That boy could walk and run like the wind. Oh another thing everyone one calls me Kegs. I guess it's easier for them.

"God Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me the bus was going to be here this early?"

Suddenly we both take off running before the bus close the doors and leaves us at the corner. Inuyasha looks behind himself, at me who's barely evening 'running' compared to him.

"Hurry up Kegs!"

I get a little irritated and shout back,

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

The fact that I'm wearing platform boots was definitely working against me. Just then I see someone familiar up ahead. I think dang that boy got to that bus fast! I knew who is was and he lived further down the street then me and Inuyasha did.

"Eh man wait up!"

Miroku tells the driver as he sees us running towards the bus. Talk about being lucky. Miroku had saved us the embarrassment of having to go home and ask for a ride. Inuyasha of course got there first. Me well I'm all out of breath and about ready to keel over and die. Miroku notices this right away and begins to mess with me.

"Hey Kegs! Nothing like a good run to get you going in the morning huh?"

Miroku says while smiling ear to ear even though I'm ignoring him. All my concentration was going on trying not to fall on the steps from me being so tired and a bit dizzy.

"Yeah really!"

I say after I give a look that says don't push me. I look around and I see Sango she notices me and waves.

"Come on and sit down Kegs!"

Sango, jus the person that I was looking for. Sango is my other friend and well I tell he her basically everything that I could never talk to Inuyasha about. Of course the first thing that girls asks is why I was running like hell towards the bus. As if she didn't already know.

"Why'd you guys have to run up to the bus like that for?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back letting myself catch my breath before replying.

"You know how I am, and how I am almost always late girl. I had to finish my makeup and it didn't help that Inuyasha was hounding me to get downstairs."

Sango shock her head with me and giggled.

"I think it's a good thing that he was yelling at you because if he didn't you guys would be jogging your tails to school."

I laugh at Sango's choice of words.

"Yeah I guess your right. By the way do you have a mirror."

"Kegs! Hahaa! Oh! Girl you is a mess!"

A/N: Ok the major editing is credited to me I added all the descriptions nearly except usually when the character is speaking about something. It's hard to describe but I added a few sayings in there but that 'Tommy-Hilfigure joke' is 100 percent my sister's!


End file.
